ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Phineas 10: Aliens Unleashed
Phineas 10:Aliens Unleashed '' is a video game in Phineas 10. Summary It currently has two main storys:The console version where the stroy is the same for all versions and the Nintendo Ds(or even 3DS and Gameboy) which has a very unrelated story. Playable Characters *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Buford(Gameboy esclusive Level 5) *Isabella(Nintendo Ds or 3DS esclusive level 9) Playable Aliens *Phineasviktor *Magnus *Treestump(Nintendo Ds or 3DS esclusive:Beat level 3) *Rayshark *Subzero(Gameboy esclusive:Beat level 6) *Heatblast *Fourarms *Phineaswolf *Scyther(Gameboy esclusive:Beat level 5) *Ultra Magnus *Ultra Phineasviktor *Ultra Rayshark *Ultra Heatblast *Ultra Subzero(Gameboy esclusive:Beat the game) Non-Playable Characters *Mom *Dad *Azmuth *Baljeet *Perry *Connor(P.s this who gave Phineas the D.n.a for Fourarms) *Hektor(D.n.a. for Heatblast) *Marduk(D.n.a. for Treestump revealed in Episode 8.) *Cacey(D.n.a. for Phineaswolf) Story "Doofensmirtz has united Phineas' past foes in a battle to win the Ultimaatrix and rule the Tri-Stae Area. But with your help we might have a chance. Wield the power of Phineas and his friends in a quest to stop Doofensmirtz. Narrator Guy is out. Peace!" Level 1 Eye Scream You Scream Phinweas has just woken up from a day of batling evil and this time he wants his first day of summer to be normal. And his means normal normal. No inventions,No Adventures and espicially no Ultimatrix. He has had enough battling evil and he wants his sumer vacationn to be worth it because school is just a seoson away. As he goes outside he notices the Ice cream truck and picks out his money. However the man inside is not an Ice cream man and infact Platyborg indisguise. Platyborg then jumps out and ambushes Phineas without giving him enough time to transform. As Phineas wakes up from being knocked unconscious he notices a letter telling him he must go to the Ice Cream Factory and meet him there to battle him and maybe just maybe reveal Doofensmirtz' evil plot. As Phineas goes there he learns the pathway is blocked and must travel to Meep's human safe home to get the Ride From Outer Space. But unfortuanately he has to defeat Mitch's forces who have attacked Meep's house before Meep dies:Boss is Mitch's Star Cruiser: Reward is Ride from Outer Space. Meep then tells him he needs some corydiam poweer cells to make in operational. Phineas then decides to go see Marduk as he has a supply of corydiam. However he must race Phadeus and Thor's Remodeled Ride from Outer Space to get to the Corydiam mines. As he gets there he learns Marduk is being attacked by a group of Norm Bot Bruisers. Phineas then realizes he must defeat the endless swarm of Bruisers and destroy the Generators to top them from coming. Marduk then gives him the corydiam and tells him Normbots have attacked Candace during her driving test and he must race Normbot Racer while taking down his squadron of Mini-Racers:Boss is Normbot racer Rocket cruiser: Reward is Candace's monster truck. Phines then realizes a Normbot has kidnapped Mom and taken her to Power Plant. Phineas then uses either Ride from Outer Space or the Monster Truck to destroy his power suit and and beat him to Power Plant and save Mom:Boss is Normbot Bruiser(Evolved):Reward is Mom's station wagon. Phineas then goes to the Ice Cream Factory and fight Platyborg:Boss is Perry the Platyborg:Reward is Platyborgs jet pack. Jurassic Bark Phineas decides he should goe to the Future and and get his Future self to help. But he realizes the Time Machine is with Baljeet who uses it to go back to the Prehistoric Time for a book report but unfortuanately it malfunctions trapping him in it. So he decides to go to the one person who knows his inventions like the back of his hand:Irving. But however Irving's house has been blocked by Hyper Normbort so he decieds to beat the Squadron that is blocking it and in the mean time save his Dad who was captured:Boss is Hyper Normbort:Reward is Normbot cruiser. As Dad wakes up he tells Phineas a mysterious figure in black clothing attacked him and gave him to the Normborts. So he goes to Irving's house so he can use the Time Machine to save Baljeet but he learns Cacey has been captured as well so he travels there to help them but he discovers A Normbot has put a mind control device and a sym bionic rein(you know what you use to ride horse's) to attack Phineas:Boss is Tyrannosaurus Vechile:Reward is Tyrannosaurus Vechile. As Baljeet wakes up he reveals Cacey has been captured by the Caveman from ''1,000 BC which suprises Phineas how a caveman capture an alien wolf. So he goes to Rockside caverns to save him:Boss is Caveman:Reward is Cacey's Battle Cruiser. Cacey then removes his skin revealing Larry the Platypus(Phineas could tell because he was tagged). So he must defeat Larry for him to reveal Cacey's real location:Boss is Larry the Platypus:Reward is Platypus Agent Hovercar. After you beat him he explodes revealing to Phineas he was a robot. So he decides to go to Irving's Time Machine and get help but the Dinosaurs have taken it and used it to evolve amd prevent extinction, Phineas must then travel through different Time's including a 1990's Phineas and Ferb game, a Future where everyone is a mutant creature of the night, a universe where Phineas and Ferb are heroes called Multi-Man and Ferbguy(there really them in this world), a 70's jazz Phineas and Ferb and finally a time where the boys are evil. Phineas then battles Nega Phineas in the Apartment of Time(the goal is to push him to different times where he isn't craeted).:Boss is Nega Phineas:Reward is Nega Phineas' Ultimatrix Cruiser. Finally he goes back to the Stone Age to defeat Cacey controlled by the Normbot Cyclone:Boss is Cacey controlled:Reward is Cacey's Battle Star. Meepless in Ciattle Phineas decides to go to Meep's home planet for help but Normbots have taken over it and Phineas must battle them and free King Geep from Downtown Meepattle. :Boss is Normbot(Evolved):Reward is Meepattle Royal Cruiser. Phineas then decides to go to Meep's houuse hoping he'll be there but he finds Hyper Normbot attacking Meep Enterprises so he decides to help owner Joseph Meep:Boss is Hyper Normbot:Reward is Meep Enterprises Hyper Vechile. Phineas then goes to Meepacola(parody of Coca Cola) Factorys but owner Ronald Meepus has been kidnapped by Normbot Sniper:Boss is Normbot Sniper:Reward is Meepa cola van. Phineas then asks King Geep where Meep is and he tells him he has been held captive by Normbot Giant not noticing the King's evil smile. As he get's to Meepywood he realizes "Meep" is really actor Vincent Von Meep. So he asks the King what's going on who activates the Normbot Giant so Phineas becomes Ultra Phineasviktor.:Boss is Giant Normbot:Reward is Normbot Giant vechile. The King then reveals himself to be Niles Meep an employee and Meepcorp who was tired of playing second banana to that peebrain Meep so he set up a plan with Doofensmirtz, Drove Meep to Earth by blackmailing him for the destruction it would cause,Dressing up as the King and and ruling Planet Meep and it he would have gotten away with it two it it weren't for that meddling kid Phineas(Now where have we heard this before) and the Real King Geep who was locked in a closet congradualates Phineas and arrests Niles. 'Level 2' 'The Adventures of Ferbguy' Ferb has hosted a big house party at Phineas' and he has gone crazy from it and better yet he has had a dream about Multi-Man and Ferbguy where He protects a town called Ferbville where he has a nemesis called Professor Spector. As he wakes up Ferbguy realizes Izzy Irving(Isabella) has been kidnapped by Big Bully Billy(Buford) and sidekick Mathematical Marvin(Baljeet) who have gone to there hideout at the Paper Plant where they plan to make her a reporter a living book report. So you must use his gadgets and wits in order to stop them:Boss is Big Bully Billy and Mathematical Marvin:Reward is News Van. Nega Ferb Ferb wakes up and finds Phineas has gone to Irving's house so he follows but unfortuanately he accidentally activates one of Doof's machines they confiscated and creates a Nega Ferb who can use the boys' inventions against him. So he goes to the OWCA headquaters so he can borrow Perry's gadgets but to do this he must pass a fatal test to gain their trust.There is no boss but Ferb must defeat Agent D(David the Dog) in a sword dual:Reward is Agent D's Dog star cruiser. Ferb then uses it to go to the Jurassic Peroid using the Time Machine installed but it needs Level 20 tech to power it and Phineas has the Ultimatrix which is Levl 20 tech and he must go back in time to get him. So he decides to use the cruiser to go to Azmuth and get the Unitrix but Azmuth thinks he is an Intruder so he sends his Hulk-bot to destroy him. After he defeats it he apologizes but Azmuth says ever since Doofensmirtz took the Ultimatrix anyone could be an Intruder.:Boss is Hulk-Bot:Reward is Unitrix Vechile. As Ferb gets installs the Unitrix the Time Machine malfunctions revealing a black hole sucking Ferb in. As Ferb awakes he sees the Dark Figure mentioned in Jurassic Bark and the figure is revealed to be Vlad Plasmius from Phineas 10/Danny Phantom the Fusion. Plasmius then tells him he will return Ferb from the Ghost Zone if he can defeat him in a battle:Boss is Plasmius:Reward is Mayor's town car. Ferb then travels home to find a Normbot chasing Candace so he uses his Ferbguy guise to stop it before Candace dies:Boss is Normbot racer:Reward is Mom's station wagon. As Candace wakes up she tells Ferb Normbot Giant is attacking people at the mall so he goes to it to battle the giant using the Queen Elizabeth Robot.:Boss is Normbot giant:Reward is Queen Elizabeth Robot. Ferb then gets knocked unconscious by the robot and goes back to Ferbville to defeat and destroy Nega Ferb:Boss is Nega Ferb;Reward is Big Bully Billy's super villain porker ride. Phineas 10 and Ferb:Across the Second Dimension Ferb goes to the Second Dimension to get help from his second dimension selves but 2nd Dimension Doof is back and stronger than ever and his robots have come to destroy him. So he uses the Beak suit to defeat Normbot Final Evolution:Boss is Normbot Final Evolution:Reward is Doofensmirtz Robot vechile. Level 3 Candace has to much stress busting her brothers so she goes to the Doof's house to settle the score but Norm is waiting and Candace must defeat him to to get to battle Doof's blimp and find the boys:Boss is Norm and Doof's blimp;Reward is Norm van. Now as Phineas defeat Doofensmirtz ounce and for all at his headquaters;Boss is Doofensmirtz:Reward is Doof's Blimp Category:Video Games Category:Phineas 10